Let's Just Be Frenemies
by WaterfromSand
Summary: Romania is having trouble keeping his hunger under control while Bulgaria is out of town... He thinks he can be strong, but Hungary is making things really difficult for him...


"That's ridiculous!"

"How do you expect us all to comply with that!"

"Please, everyone, try to remain calm! Remember-"

"Now you see here!"

Romania couldn't take it anymore. Over the past fifteen minutes, the noise level in the conference room had risen exponentially as his fellow European nations argued over some new trade protocol that Austria had brought up. His head was pounding and his heart racing as his nose was filled with the delicious scent of adrenaline. His stomach clenched as wave after wave of hunger hit him.

 _Oh no_ , he thought to himself, _I have to get out of here._

Going almost completely unnoticed by every other nation in the room, Romania jumped up from his seat and scurried out the door. He needed to find a quiet place to relax for a few minutes and collect himself. Above all else, while Bulgaria was away, he needed to keep himself under control.

Squinting his eyes under the harsh fluorescent glare of the lights in the hallway, Romania walked and walked until he could no longer hear the commotion in the conference room. As luck would have it, the only place good enough for him to relax was the stairwell between the third and fourth floor.

 _Oh well_ , he thought, _At least it's quiet here_.

And it was. The stairwells of this building had been used with less and less frequency over the years as the elevator system improved. Now almost everyone opted to take the elevator over the stairs, so Romania was sure to go undisturbed. He pressed his back to the cool wall on the landing, sliding down the painted bricks to rest on the floor. Though the lighting here was dim, his hunger headache continued to pound, so he closed his eyes to shut everything out.

His hearing, heightened from the excitement in the conference room, was still a bother. He heard someone slithering about in the hallway above him, making an obscene amount of noise with their feet in the carpeted floor.

Romania sighed and plugged his ears. _How the hell can someone make so much noise on a damn carpeted floor,_ he groaned internally _. Bulgaria, please come home, I'm dying here._

Romania tried with all of his might to ignore the gnawing hunger in his belly and how it was slowly beginning to crawl up into his throat, leaving it dry and sore. His muscles were shaking with the effort of driving back the hunger. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

 _Just focus on the mildew_ , he told himself, _no one wants to eat mildew. It's disgusting. Imagine that sliding down your throat. Yeah, not so hungry anymore are you?_

Romania chuckled to himself as he felt his distraction tactic beginning to work. His stomach and throat began to ease up on their pulsing, revolted at the thought of ingesting something that was not only dark and wet and bitter, but _vegetarian._

Romania was finally reigning himself back in when the door to the stairwell from the floor above him flew open, carrying a massive blow of deliciously scented air with it. Instantly, his senses were back on high alert. His pupils narrowed, heart raced, breathing picked up, muscles clenched in anticipation. The hunger shot back up his throat, causing him next to unbearable pain. Against his own volition, his fangs began to slide down from their sockets, and though he fought with every fiber of his being, he could not stop them.

 _Damnit_! He screamed internally, clapping his hands over his mouth and trying his hardest not to breathe, _Who the hell would come barging in here at a time like this!_

"Aha! I finally found you, you pathetic weirdo!"

Romania groaned audibly and smacked his head back against the cool stone behind him. Of course. It had to be Hungary. It couldn't be ditzy little Italy or sweet, subdued Liechtenstein. No. It had to be the one person in the entire building who got his blood boiling like no other, any time, guaranteed.

"Who do you think you are, just up and leaving the meeting like that?" She jeered, stalking down the stairs toward him, "What, do the rules not apply to you? Do you think you're special? Get to leave whenever things are too 'annoying' or 'real-life'?" She stood before him in her green khaki pantsuit, her hands placed aggressively on her hips and her hair pulled back in a tight bun so he could clearly see every ounce of her loathing for him in her expression.

Romania couldn't bring himself to rise to the argument. He would have to breathe. He would smell her, and only her, in the close confines of the stairwell. _The stairwell where no one would find them, where no one would know if- No!_

Romania quickly clamped down on his hunger-driven thoughts. He couldn't, wouldn't, let himself hurt Hungary. Even if he would like to knock her around a bit for being so mean to him all of the time, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to face Bulgaria if he did something like that. Bulgaria was the one who had saved him from that life. He could't betray the nation who gave him a second chance.

But God, Hungary was making it hard.

All Romania could see was the main artery in her neck pounding with her fury. He could imagine so explicitly sinking his fangs deep into her throat and drinking her dry. The evil thoughts were making him shake once more with the effort of holding them back.

 _Be good!_ He chided himself, _You can do this! Remember Bulgaria. He'll be home to feed you tomorrow. Just hold on until tomorrow. Hungary is disgusting. Her blood is probably poisoned. It will kill you. If it doesn't, Bulgaria will. You want to live!_

Hungary took in the way that Romania's muscles were tense and shaking, his hands clapped over his mouth, his pale, drawn face. "Hey, are you going to be sick?" She asked. "Disgusting, get to the bathroom you sicko! Why would you come to the stairwell to vomit, I mean God, I know you're pathetic but this speaks to a whole new level!"

She took a step back from the nation before her, wanting to avoid getting vomit on her new shoes.

"Please… Leave…" Romania managed to choke through his fingers.

"Excuse me?" Hungary fumed, caught aback at the audacity coming from Romania. "Who do you think you are? I show you a little concern and what do you do? Boss me around like you're some kind of in-charge. Well let me tell you- Hey, seriously, are you okay?"

Hungary dropped all of her aggression and fell to one knee before Romania. She loved getting heated at the nation for no reason any time, any day. But now, Romania looked like he was really sick. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking ever more violently. Maybe he picked up some bug, or ate something he shouldn't have. The nation seemed so helpless without Bulgaria. Granted, the nation had only been gone for three days, but Hungary saw it as testament to how dependent Romania really was on his friend.

Hungary reached a hand out to touch Romania on the shoulder, but was taken aback when Romania snatched her wrist with surprising speed and strength. Hungary was a very strong nation, and she had always thought of Romania as being too frail and wimpy to prove a match for her.

"Please, Hungary," Romania panted, "You need to leave me alone for a while. Please. I don't want to hurt you." Romania winced as he realized the last sentence he had let slip.

"Hurt me?" Hungary scoffed, though lacking her usual enthusiasm, "Please. I can take you, any day. Just let me help you, okay? I can't have my favorite punching bag go bad on me."

Romania's grip on Hungary's wrist tightened ever so slightly, causing her to actually wince.

"You can't help me. Not with what I need. I just need some time alone. Please."

Hungary's eyes widened when she saw the flash of a long, sharp canine behind Romania's one hand still trying to cover his mouth. _The rumors must be true_ , she thought to herself, _Romania really is a_ …

For a split second, Hungary panicked. Ever reasonable in a dangerous situation though, she quickly took control over her emotions. If the rumors were true, so what? Bulgaria was a very trustworthy nation, and seemed to have a strong relationship with Romania. He wouldn't be so comfortable around Romania if the nation truly was dangerous. All Hungary needed to do was find out what was going on and how she could fix the situation.

"Romania, I, is there something about you that I should know? Maybe something that only Bulgaria knows? Please, tell me. I know I always act like a jerk toward you, but it's all for show. I really do care about you, you have to believe me. Let me help you."

Romania winced and did his best to turn away from Hungary, but she was everywhere. Her scent was pressing in on him like a wall of fallen rock, and there was no escaping it. She definitely wasn't going to leave him now, and she seemed to already have a good grasp of what might be going on with him. He was famished, and maybe she could help hold him over until Bulgaria got home tomorrow.

"I just, I'm so hungry…" Romania choked out, tears continuing to slide down his cheeks, "I haven't eaten in almost four days and it's really starting to hurt. I can't ignore it any more and if you stay here I'm afraid I'll…"

"Shh," Hungary soothed, moving closer. Something about how pathetic Romania was acting was moving a softer part of her. She remembered the days from her past where she had to soothe a crying Italy with a similarly empty belly. The same desire to ease the pain of the nation before her was surfacing. She knew she probably wouldn't much like the solution to Romania's unique problem, but if it would help him, she would do it. Besides, she was Hungary! No one was more awesome than her! Not even Prussia, who seemed to have deluded himself with the notion that he was the most incredible nation. If Bulgaria could handle Romania every day, then surely she could handle him once!

"Let me help you, Romania. Please. You can trust me." Hungary sat as close to Romania as she could, almost straddling him.

Romania looked ready to break, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. He slowly released his grip on Hungary's wrist and rested his head on her shoulder. He needed a moment to calm himself down, or Hungary would be unsafe.

"Please," he whispered, "Make sure you stop me. Do whatever you have to if I lose myself. Anything. Promise me that."

"I promise."

Romania shook as he brought his hands up to cup the back of Hungary's neck. The warmth of her skin beneath his touch almost burned him; his body knew what was coming and it was excited. He stopped fighting his fangs, stopped pushing back the hunger. He closed his eyes, trying to forget that it was Hungary before him and replacing her in his mind with Bulgaria. He would never, ever harm Bulgaria, and in the moment, he wanted to take every precaution so Hungary wouldn't be hurt either.

He brought himself closer to Hungary's throat. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense exactly where Hungary's artery was. He was so in tune with his nature now that he could feel the vibrations of her pulse in the air around him.

Gently, he brushed his lips across the soft skin of her throat, noticing that his touch was eliciting a rise of goosebumps across Hungary's flesh. His lips quickly found the point where Hungary's pulse was strongest, where her blood would pour most readily into his mouth. His gripped her neck and back with a little more strength to support her, and slowly slid his fangs through the delicate membrane covering her delicious arteries.

As blood began pouring into his mouth, Romania noticed a gasp from Hungary. He knew she was in no pain, but instead was just getting the endorphin rush that would keep her still. He too, was enjoying himself. Hungary had a much different flavor than Bulgaria. Her blood was lighter, sweeter. It was delicious, but he still found he preferred Bulgaria. The warmth of Hungary's blood quickly soothed the ache in his throat and began to fill the aching, gnawing hole that was his stomach. His muscles relaxed and all the pain he had been feeling in the past few days was replaced with a slowly spreading warmth. He drank mouthful after mouthful, biting a little more greedily as the seconds passed. He knew he couldn't take much more from Hungary without making her dizzy, but oh, did he want to. He whimpered and moaned with the pleasure he was feeling from her blood.

Hungary clutched tightly at Romania's back. Her vicelike grip on his uniform spoke to him how she was enjoying herself. "Romania," she gasped, "You should stop soon."

Romania groaned, the vibration of Hungary's voice tickling his lips in a pleasant way. He knew she was right, and though it was incredibly difficult and took a gargantuan level of strength, he detached himself from her throat and sealed her wound with a few flicks of his tongue.

He sat back against the wall once more, panting. He felt worlds better. All of his pain was gone, his stomach was pleasantly warm, and Hungary was subdued enough now that she would no longer have the energy to yell at him.

Hungary was a bit wiped out from the ordeal, and found herself resting on Romania's shoulder while he held her in a comforting embrace.

"Thank you…" He whispered, "Thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much better I feel. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"No problem," Hungary sighed, pulling away so she could stand up. She held out a hand to help Romania to his feet as well.

"Now, let's get back to the conference room before the other nations start to think I killed your sorry ass for ditching us," Hungary said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Romania groaned, but couldn't help but smile a bit as Hungary dragged him by his ear back to the assembly.

...

Yet another transfer from my Tumblr blog! Check it out here if you want to like/reblog it there! post/119610089943/lets-just-be-frenemies

I really love getting feedback from everyone, especially if it will help me improve my writing. Please also know that if there's something you'd like me to consider writing, I am open to requests/suggestions!

Thanks all! c;


End file.
